


The Story of Us

by haosmullet



Series: 30 Stories for 30 Songs [8]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Library, Crushes, Cute, Fluff and Fluff, Just simply cute, Lovely notes, M/M, Notes conversations, Random Song Challenge, Secret Admirer, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 12:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17487872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haosmullet/pseuds/haosmullet
Summary: Chan wanted to do something about his crescent crush on that cute dark-haired boy that spent his afternoons reading classic romance at the library.Part 8: Chan/MinhoSong 8: Day by Day [보여] - Wanna One





	The Story of Us

A simple crush to start with. Pretty platonical. It was always the same everyday, the same routine. Getting up, getting ready, getting classes at college and getting to his part-time job at the university’s library. And every since the first day he saw the other boy entering the pretty much empty building, the butterflies, the fluttery feeling, a warmness spreading through Chan’s inside, through his very soul. 

He knew Minho studied there, not from asking but as a coincidence, one of his close friends were his classmate. The shock on Chan’s face evident when Jisung greeted the boy in the corridor as they strolled down the hall. His face turning red, his heart beating in a way that he couldn’t really control. It was not natural all of that, it was not his style. He was not one to fall easily. But the love bug had played him a trick on that one. 

For a Dance major, however, it was pretty curious for Chan how Minho ended up on the library everyday, reading for hours on end books filled with romance, classic ones. Romeo and Juliet, Pride and Prejudice, Wuthering Heights; sometimes not really novels but poem compilations from Shakespeare, John Donne. Something really amusing for Chan to observe, actually, being himself a Literature student. 

And like a circle, those would repeat themselves, each book being dedicated for a week. And it was really outstanding to watch. It was like Minho was the only thing in the world for Chan, his concentration, the way he would tilt his head and express a cute smile as something good would seem to happen in the story. Chan thought that the boy could really just interpret the books on his own for as much as he read them, on and on, again and again. And Chan himself found him lost in a trace, locked on a spell that made him more and more immersed on the other boy presence. 

A simple crush at start. Admiration. Something to feel and see from afar. But it started to be part of his everyday. He found himself addicted to the other boy’s presence. He found himself expecting and welcoming him to the library with a bigger smile everyday. Chan thought about trying to start some kind of friendship, but he was too shy to continue conversations. He would simply get stuck on the ‘how are you today’ or ‘it is really a nice novel this one’. Every reaction from him being red cheeks and awkward laughs. 

 

‘He must think I’m a weirdo. I mean, everyday trying to talk something and getting everything stuck on my throat? Am I what? A teenager?’ 

‘I bet he thinks that’s cute.’ Jisung replied, hearing his friend’s confused and worried mind for sometime now. Laughing himself at how adorable that whole situation was. It was out of common, indeed, for Chan to feel this bewitched by someone, but it was endlessly funny and cute to watch. ‘Maybe you should leave him a note somewhere? Or just simple give it to him. I think you’re better writing than speaking on that matter.’ 

‘That.. is not an entirely bad idea though’ Chan realised himself. Maybe like that he could do something about his poor little confused and easily sold heart. 

 

A movie worth plot, he though, Minho seemed to be so into romance so a secret admirer thing would be interesting. ‘Am I just going to be more weird? Or creepy?’ he thought to himself as he was writing the first little note he would be leaving inside Romeo and Juliet - the book of the week, the one that Minho had been reading for three days on that date. Finding the marker on the page in which he left the reading session on the previous day, Chan left the little yellow paper folded and placed in a visible way with shaky hands and an uncertain mind, running towards his librarian position right after, almost desperate. 

 

Minho looked at the paper, confused, not really remembering that from the day before, finding his name carefully written at the front of the folded delicate paper. 

**‘When I reach out my hand, I wish I could reach you, I wish I could be your morning.’**

His cheeks got instantly red, a shy smile appearing on his face as he looked around him, searching for someone that could’ve left that on the book. No one around to be seen, only the librarian boy that he would meet every afternoon there, seeming rather focused on his own stuff. The middle of the semester, indeed, leaving the library more empty than it would usually be, a different scenario for the desperate days of the finals week. He folded the little paper again, keeping it on his pocket. 

Chan felt as if he was going to explode, the butterflies on his stomach flying around like crazy, leaving him a little dizzy yet. He couldn't get his smile out of his face, he felt like he had just won the greatest prize just for making the other boy smile like that. 

 

On the next day, a new yellow folded paper placed at Romeo and Juliet. It was, actually, rather interesting how the books complemented so well what he was doing. He was right, at the end, by thinking that, Minho would appreciate it since he enjoys romance. It was almost like writing on real life their very own romance novel. 

**‘When I’m with my friends, talking about you, I just smile for no reason.’**

 

It kept on until the following week, moving from Romeo and Juliet to Pride and Prejudice this time. Chan choosing now some pastel red notes, to start a new week, a new book, but with the same heart-beating-fast sensation. 

**‘It’s like a dream, you’re like a sweet music, it appeared because you’re all I see’**

Minho’s cheeks once again gaining a beautiful shade of red that matched so well the color of the note, and that Chan would admire from behind his own book, trying to cover that he was the one doing such thing. On that time, however, Minho took a little piece of paper from one page of his notebook, wrote something on it and left it on the table, placing it along with the page marker on the book. 

After a couple of minutes that the boy had left, waving a cute goodbye to Chan at his desk, and after Chan felt sure that the boy would not come back, he got up and ran, discreetly or not, to the book, taking the notebook paper from it. 

**‘You’re really a great poet, secret admirer. I feel honored to receive your notes. But when am I going to really know who is sending me these beautiful stuff?’**

Well, damn. 

 

‘It would happen sometime, Channie. Or did you think you would send him notes everyday and it would just be it?’ Jisung laughed a little at his desperate friend. 

‘Yes but, what am I going to do? And if he doesn’t really like me? He could be expecting a prince, or someone as great as the books he read, and.. I’m not that person’ 

‘You could never know. Maybe you’re more than what he expects, at the end. But..’ Jisung grabbed his friend shoulder, in an assuring way, trying to give him the strength he was needing on that moment. ‘You can only know taking some action. Or you’re going to let him go like that..?’ 

 

What could be considered take some action? He could only respond to the note, giving.. No information, and that would be take some kind of action? He was scared, in some way. He was really developing some kind of feeling for the boy, he felt good with what was going on there, he felt like he had luck to have a crush on someone he could see every afternoon. But to announce it, that scared him. 

**‘I am no prince charming, I am no perfect character from those romance novels. I’m just someone that wished to share some time with you. Someone who wished to be your right now. I am just a normal person.’**

There was no lie on the response. There was also nothing that would give out his mask. It would have to do for that moment. It would have to be good enough since he was still trying to gather courage to just simply say ‘hey, Minho. That’s me. Your secret Shakespeare, haha, funny right?’ 

Minho laughed a little, his face litting up from the note, a reaction much enjoyed by Chan. Maybe it was not that hard. Maybe he could just say it, just simply say it like Jisung advised him to. Another notebook note being left behind with a cute shy smile from the author. 

**‘I am glad to know you’re not a character from these novels. I just really wanted to see who this sweet, cute and thoughtful person is. Don’t be shy~!’**

 

‘Don’t be shy~!’ Chan wanted to scream because of that sentence. He took a deep breath, trying to keep his beating heart calm. Failing to do so. He kept reading that little note, admiring his adorable handwriting, analysing his options, wondering what would be a good outcome for that. ‘If he just don’t laugh at me it would be good already’ he though, lying on his bed. 

 

On that afternoon, the sunlight lighting the same every day library, a bright feeling coming from the sunny weather. There were no notes on Pride and Prejudice to be read. A confused Minho could be seen searching through the pages, wondering if he let it go, if it flew to the floor. But there was nothing there to be found. 

Looking up from the book he insisted on searching after hearing a quiet shy cough that seeked for his attention, Minho saw Chan standing there, in front of his table, holding for him a small red pastel note. Minho’s eyes softened as he grabbed the folded note from the boy’s hand, leaving him with rosy cheeks. 

**‘Hello. It’s really nice meeting you, finally. :)’**

Minho gave the note a genuine smile, moving his sight to the boy in front of him, shyly facing the books on the shelf on his side, pretending that nothing was really happening there. 

‘Hello! It’s nice meeting you too.’ he let out the cutest laugh Chan had ever listened on his entire life. ‘I am Minho. And you are.. My secret admirer?’ 

‘Y-Yes..’ contrasting the boy’s laugh, Chan let out a too awkward one, trying to cope with his will to run away on that very moment. ‘I am Chan. I-.. I was scared that you’d think I was weird..’ 

‘I was actually hoping it was you, though. The cute guy that would always sit there and read something, and try to talk to me about some random stuff.’ 

‘Really?’ Chan’s eyes widened from the small confession. 

‘Really.’

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> So, what did you think? Did you like it?  
> I've actually seen this prompt on tumblr and I though about bringing it to life.  
> Please, leave comments, suggestions, or anything you want! :) 
> 
> If you wish to request me anything, or just chat about kpop, hit my dm on twitter @mhaosmullet! :)  
> Here: https://twitter.com/mhaosmullet 
> 
> See ya!


End file.
